


The Sterek Awakens

by Sagasimon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: What if Stiles was Poe and Derek was Finn? Sterek take on The Force Awakens.This fic was supposed to be posted for the Sterek Week 2k17 - scene stealer, but I missed the deadline lol, posting it anyway :P





	The Sterek Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Right.
> 
> First of all, it's crucial that you've seen The Force Awakens as this fic is not a proper representation of the plot, more like a collage of scenes with Stiles and Derek in it.
> 
> Second of all, this fic was rushed af, as I tried to finish it on time and kinda wrote it around my shifts and *during* work as well (I'm still a bit late I think? Lol... story of my life).
> 
> Thirdly, I'm aware it's super OOC (especially Derek) but I tried to fit them into the roles of Poe and Finn, including using some of the actual lines from the film so... sorry :P
> 
> Also, some of the quotes are not 100% accurate and I omitted bunch of stuff but ah well... It's also un-edited and un-beta'd (but I'll work on it asap, promise!).
> 
> But.
> 
> Sterek for life :)

When he's ordered to the shuttle, blaster in hand, together with the whole squadron of other stormtroopers, a part of him dies inside. He's had the basic combat training, like everyone else, he just never really thought he'd have to put it to test. He works in sanitation for sith's sake, he's not a soldier! He doesn't want to be a soldier.

It's a massacre.

He watches the scene unraveling before him and gasps in horror. Technically he knows what First Order is, what they do, but knowing and seeing it with his own eyes are two completely different things. It's absolutely terrifying.

Everything is in flames, there's dead bodies everywhere, he can smell the blood, the burnt flesh, despite the filters in his helmet.

The worst part is when they're told to round everyone up. He knows what's coming.

From the corner of his visor he watches Kylo Ren decapitating some old guy and there's some Resistance pilot they've captured. They keep him alive for interrogation and load him onto the shuttle.

Maybe... It could be his chance?

He doesn't have time to finish the thought as the order is given to kill the villagers.

He squeezes his eyes against the shouts and hopes he won't throw up into his helmet. He hates everything the First Order stands for and he doesn't want to be a part of it. He wants out. He needs to leave and never look back.

Later on, when Captain Phasma corners him in the shuttle and orders him to have his weapon examined he knows he's in trouble. He hasn't fired a single shot that night.

That's when he makes up his mind.

***

Stiles wakes up and immediately regrets it. Everything hurts, especially his head, he's still strapped to the evil chair (that's not really a chair, more like a table) of doom, and he doesn't think there's any hope left for him.

His mind immediately flashes back to the mind probing and he grimaces. He feels violated to the point he wants to puke. He's not sure what exactly that sith wannabe has done to him, but it was efficient. He tried to struggle, to be strong, but in the end he told Kylo Ren everything. Or not as much told as *thought* but same difference. The First Order now knows about BB-8 and the map.

He failed.

He can't help but stupidly notice that at least they didn't take his jacket. He got it from his dad when he decided to follow in his footsteps and become a pilot. He fucking loves this jacket.

He's not sure for how long he lays there (can you use the word lay if it's not horizontal?), strapped to the torture table thing. The stormtrooper guard they left with him is no fun. He jut stands there like a manequin and doesn't even twitch when Stiles tries to get a reaction out of him. They train them well.

Is there an actual person there at all? He knows it's not the clones anymore. Did the Asshole Order decide to use robots or something?

'Ren wants the prisoner.' A static-y voice interrupts his musings. Another stormtrooper walks in and he feels the cuffs hiss open around his wrists and ankles.

Fuck.

This is it. This is the day Stiles Stilinski dies.

He's roughly manhandled through the corridors, his whole body aches, but he's not going to give the asshole the satisfaction of seeing him stumble. Take that bitch!

'Turn here.' The stormtrooper suddenly pushes him into a small side room. 'Listen carefully, do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here.'

'What?' WHAT!?

The Stormtrooper takes off his mask and oh boy, hello there. The guy is a wet dream impersonated. Strong, manly jaw, stubble, jet black hair and a pair of the most spectacular, hazel eyes Stiles has ever seen in his life. If all of them look like that, all the Asshole Order has to do is just let them out without armor, and take over the Universe by giving everyone an awkward boner.

It takes Stiles few seconds to realise the guy is saying something, besides he probably shouldn't be drooling over the enemy.

'Um, wha?'

'Can you fly a TIE fighter?'

'You with the Resistance?' He enquires suspiciously. He's never heard about stormtrooper double agents.

'What? No, no, no, I'm breaking you out. Can you fly a TIE fighter?'

'I can fly anything.' Says Stiles with confidence. They don't call him the best pilot in the Resistance for nothing.

The stormtrooper's eyes light up and he lets out a relieved huff.

'Wha- Why are you helping me?'

'Because it's the right thing to do.' The guy says with a straight face. Stiles calls bullshit.

'You need a pilot.'

'I need a pilot.'

'We're gonna do this.'

'Yeah?'

***

'Stay calm, stay calm.' He mutters to himself as they enter the hangar.

'I am calm.'

'I'm talking to myself.'

The Stormtrooper shoots him *the look*, he's wearing his helmet but Stiles just KNOWS he's getting *the look*, and oh boy he knows that look. He's been on the receiving end multiple times in multiple different positions.

It says "you're a moron" and "how is this my life" and a bit of "why am I even bothering with you".

This is an intense situation, and that's how Stiles deals with stress, ok? By panicking.

'Not yet.' The stormtrooper mutters when they pass their fifth row of the fighters. 'Ok, this way.'

They duck behind the closest unit and succeed to get into it unnoticed.

'Always wanted to fly one of these things! Can you shoot?' Stiles asks while switching on the controls and trying to figure out what everything does.

'Blasters I can.'

'Ok, same principle.' He briefly explains how it all works (they don't really have much time for this) and hopes for the best. He seems to be doing that way too often lately. Hope. If push comes to shove, he'll have to rely on his flying skills only.

It's not long till they're discovered because Stiles has no idea which button releases the hook that keeps the fighter attached to the anchoring cord. Thankfuly his companion seems to get a hang of the weapons quite quickly, so Stiles can focus on detaching the dumb docking cable without worrying about being shot at. He can fix this!

'Whoa! This thing really moves!' Stiles exclaims excitedly once they finally manage to zoom out through the hangar door.

Most of their daring escape is a blur (it could be due to Stiles' fast flying). They go for the turbo lasers first, turns out the stormtrooper is a quick learner and has a really good aim.

There's a lot of excited shouting between them.

'Did you see that!?' The stormtrooper practically whoops.

'Yeah, I saw that!!' The enthusiasm is contagious. 'Hey, what's your name?'

'DRK-3855.'

'What??'

'That's the only name they ever gave me.'

Stiles feels a pang of something in his chest. The fuck Asshole Order think they are?? Giving people numbers instead of names?? It's so out of order, pun intended.

'Well, I'm not calling you that! Lets see... DRK, DRK... Derek! I'm gonna call you Derek! How about that?'

There was a slight pause. Then.

'Yeah. I like that.'

'I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. Good to meet you Derek!'

They use the ventral cannons at them. Derek manages to get most of the missiles. Wow, hot and a really good shot. Definitely a keeper.

The coast seems to be clear.

Stiles deems it safe enough to sharply turn around the fighter and set the course for the planet in front of them.

'Where are you going??'

'We're going back to Jakku, that's where...'

'We can't go back to Jakku!! We have to get out of the system!' Uh oh, someone sounds growly.

'I gotta get to my droid before the Asshole Order does.'

'I don't care about your droid! We need to get away from the Order as far as possible!'

'You don't understand! That droid contains a vital information to defeating those assholes!'

While they're distracted by squabbling one of the missiles that's still active hits their side, hard.

Stiles looses the control over the fighter as they start plummeting into the planet's orbit. This will be a hard landing. He can only pray they survive, there's not much else he can do.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit.' He mutters under his breath as Jakku's sandy surface comes closer and closer.

'Sorry...' He breathes out. To the Resistance, to BB-8, to princess Leia, and to his new stormtrooper friend.

Suddenly he's being ejected from his seat. Then everything goes dark.

***

Stiles wakes up with a pounding behind his eyes for the second time this evening. Or at least he thinks it's the same evening. You can't really tell in space.

It's completely dark, he's got sand in his mouth and he's fucking freezing. There's no ship, he'd be able to smell the wreck if it was around. Probably.

Oh. And his jacket is gone. Great.

He squints his eyes and he's pretty sure he can see lights on the horizon. He hopes it's not just a trick of his severely concussed brain as he slowly starts staggering towards it.

He needs to get his hands on a comm device so he can send an encrypted message to his people.

He guiltily thinks back to the stormtrooper, Derek. Hopefully the guy survived. He really feels bad for tricking him into going back to Jakku. It's obvious all Derek wanted was to get as far away from the Asshole Order as possible and Stiles doesn't blame him. If not for the mission he'd happily fly them to some nice, cozy planet and maybe get to know the guy on a personal level. Like, super personal level.

Damn it all.

***

DRK... no.... Derek, his name is Derek now.

He has a name now. Like a person.

Derek opens his eyes and all he sees is sand. He jumps up onto his feet and looks around frantically.

He's alone in a middle of a desert. On kriffing Jakku.

There's a black smoke coming from behind one of the dunes.

The crash site. Stiles.

He runs towards it in hope... of something.

'Stiles!?' He shouts as he's nearing the wreck. There's no reply. He runs up to the cockpit, or rather what's left of it. There's no one there. He does spot something familiar though. The pilot's jacket.

Is that all that's left of the guy? He wonders as he picks the garment up and dusts it off.

This sucks. He's stranded on a desert planet, just lost his only ally and means of transport, and has no idea what to do next.

He tightens his grip on Stiles' jacket and starts walking. He's bound to stumble upon a settlement eventually. Hopefully.

Damn it all.

***

Derek's life turns to literal chaos ever since he decided to rescue Stiles.

He meets a girl on Jakku, who kicks his ass. He finds Stiles' dumb droid, who zapps his ass. The three of them run away from the Order, who wants to zap all of their asses, in the biggest junk of a ship he's ever seen in his life. At least they're off Jakku. Turns out that the girl, Rey, wants to eventually go back to Jakku though. Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku??

Oh, and he meets the legendary Han Solo, and the ship turns out to be just as legendary Millenium Falcon.

It's all too much. They're all talking about The Force and Jedi and maps leading to Luke Skywalker. They want to find The Resistance.

All Derek wants is to leave. He's exhausted. He doesn't understand why all those people want to throw themselves right in the middle of this shitstorm.

You're just a coward, his mind helpfully supplies. He ignores it.

They go off to meet Han Solo's friend, who turns out to be a wrinkled, orange weirdo who thinks she knows Derek better than he knows himself. At least she points him to a couple of smugglers who are willing to take him to Outer Rim in exchange for work.

Walking away from that broken, pleading expression on Rey's face is probably the hardest thing Derek's ever done. She really grew on him. But that's what he truly wants, right? To get away, to escape and cut himself off completely. So why does his chest feel so heavy?

He doesn't have the time to dwell because everything goes to shit at once. The Republic falls, the system turned into dust by the Starkiller Base. Suddenly there's stormtroopers everywhere and all Derek can do is to fight back in order to survive. Again.

Rey is nowhere to be found, Maz Kanata pushes the kriffing lightsaber into his palm and he finds himself face to face with his old teammate.

He's outskilled, Nines used to be the best at, well, pretty much everything. If not for Han Solo and Chewie, he'd probably be minced meat by now.

He stands above the armor clad body, the word "traitor" still ringing in his ears. It felt so good to stand up to this asshole.

Derek thinks that's the moment when he realises that being ordered to fight for someone else, and willingly choosing to fight for your own cause are two completely different things. He wonders if that's what it was all about for him. Maybe he never really wanted to run away, he just needed to find a purpose, a reason to stand up for what's right. Something to protect.

The X-Wings arrive to aid them and Derek feels a pang of grief stabbing at his heart. It could've been Stiles up there.

He eventually finds Rey. Watches in anguish as Kylo Ren takes her and he can't do anything to stop him in time.

He has to get her back. It repeats around his head like a mantra. He's so done with loosing people around him.

He goes with The Resistance.

***

Stiles lands his fighter on D'Qar and breathes out in relief. They found BB-8, and they managed to find Han Solo as well. Score!

He jumps out of the cockpit and reports to his engineer, thankfully his baby doesn't need much repairing, he hasn't even gotten hit once this time.

Suddey there's a familiar movement at his feet and oh boy, isn't it his favourite droid!

'Hey there buddy! I missed you so much!' BB-8 is bleeping excitedly at him, obviously just as relieved to see his pilot safe and sound. 'Whoa, slow down! What girl? Ooooh? Really?? Who?'

The little droid makes a high pitched sound and points one of its arm things (Stiles has no idea what they're called, ok?) to the side. //HIM//

Stiles looks up and can't believe his eyes. There, jogging towards him, is Derek the ex-stormtrooper. A face he was so sure he'd never see again. Before it even registeres in his brain he gets up and starts running towards the man, like in some kriffing romantic comedy.

They fall into each others arms and Stiles can't help but sigh at the feeling of having those muscular arms wrapped around him. He's such a perv. Sue him.

'You're wearing my jacket.' He notices when they eventually detangle. He was so sure it's been lost forever.

'Oh, right.' Derek starts to take it off but Stiles' hand shoots up to stop him.

'No, no.' He adjust the garment on the ex-stormtrooper's shoulders and has to bite his lower lip in appreciation. 'Keep it. It suits you.' Just like the stubble, and pretty much everything else, he adds in his head, dayum.

The jacket really does look good on Derek. Brings out the color of his eyes and all that jazz. It's always been a little too baggy for Stiles anyway.

Derek smiles shyly (and Stiles melts a little) before his expression turns somber.

'Stiles, I need your help!'

  
***

The rest of this crazy day is a blur of meeting all sorts of important people, THE princess Leia included, and briefings. Derek tells the Resistance what he knows, maybe lies a little too in order to be included in the rescue mission. Technically he *can* find his way around the Starkiller Base better than any other present in the room, and he'll do anything within his power to find Rey and bring her back. He's done being a coward. And he has people he cares about now.

After all that he's shown to a small bunk to rest. It's not much, they say, yet it seems like a twenty star hotel for Derek in comparison to the tiny and smelly room he had to share with nineteen other stormtroopers. Here he has his own bed, and even few shelves and a desk.

He sits down on the mattress and doesn't really know what to do with himself. He's not sleepy, still pumped on adrenaline after what happened. He's not even sure if he would be allowed to walk around the base freely anyway, they refer to him as a guest, but he's seen the weary looks directed at him.

He settles for frowning grumpily at his hands, clasped in his lap.

'Don't be such a sourwolf.'

Derek almost jumps out of his skin. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice anyone approaching.

'Hey, hey. It's just me.' Stiles (who's miraculously alive, Derek still can't believe it) raises his hands up defensively. 'I knocked, like, fifty times, but you never responded, so I let myself in. Sorry.' He doesn't sound sorry at all.

Stiles looks so different outside of his oversized jacket and the bulky flightsuit. He's wearing a soft, fitted, brown tunic, that compliments his eyes and makes him look more relaxed. Comfortable. Nice.

Derek hasn't noticed before, there wasn't really time to look, but his face is dotted by constelations of beauty marks and he's hit with a sudden compulsion to trail them all with his fingers.

'See anything you like?' Stiles wiggles his eyebrows. Busted.

'Uh....'

'It's ok, I don't mind.' The pilot grins cheekily and mock salutes him.

'Do you need me for anything?' Change the subject Derek, before you embarrass yourself even more.

'Nah, just wanted to check up on you. Brought you some food from the canteen.' He points at a tray perched on one of the shelves.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Get some rest, and see you tomorrow Sourwolf.'

Sourwolf. What does it even mean??

***

It's the day of the mission and everything is just a flurry of commotion and nerves on the tarmac.

Derek spots the familiar blue and orange X-Wing straight away (who thought it was a good color combination??) and jogs over to see his new friend (they're friends, right?) before they both have to fly off.

'So, you ready Sourwolf?' Stiles' eyes sparkle with excitement and something else, something Derek can't find a name for yet. He has still a lot to learn about social interactions. 'Your first, official mission for The Resistance.'

'As ready as I'll ever be.'

'Good enough.'

Derek has no idea what to say next, but he doesn't want to leave yet. Why does he have to turn into this awkward idiot whenever the pilot is around?? They may not know each other for long but there's just something about that crooked smile, the mischievous twinkle in those expressive eyes, that pulls on Derek's heartstrings like nothing ever had. Just thinking about Stiles makes him feel so giddy.

'Oh, come here.' Stiles shows mercy and pulls Derek into a tight hug. 'I didn't have a chance to say it before, but um... I'm really glad you're ok.'

'Yeah, me too. I'm glad you're ok too.' He truly is.

'Just one more thing.'

'Hmmm?'

Stiles' lips are dry and soft against his. It's just a chaste peck but it does crazy things to Derek's insides.

'For good luck.' Stiles whispers when they part.

'Thank you.' Derek whispers back, blushing furiously. He's never been kissed before. He would very much like to be kissed by Stiles again. 'Good luck to you too.'

'See you later, Derek.' The pilot grins and climbs into the cockpit of his X-Wing.

Derek can't wait for this whole thing to be over, just so he can spend some more time exploring.... whatever this is.

But first, he has to get Rey back.

***

Breaking into the Starkiller Base is easier than they anticipated. They also manage to find Rey quite quickly, this girl is really something. She's already on the run when they bump into her in one of the corridors. The mission goes to shit really quickly after that. Han Solo dies, decapitated by his own son, the planet starts to fall apart around them as they run through the forest towards the Falcon ,and Kylo Ren is there, lightsaber drawn and pissed off expression on his face. Rey charges at him but gets knocked out, dropping her sword into the snow, and Derek is absolutely terrified, but at the same time stubbornly determined. He's his own person now, he chose to fight for Resistance out of his own, free will, and no one can take it away from him.

So he grabs Rey's lightsaber and charges.  
He knows he has no chance, he's no Jedi but if he can get Rey some time to recover from the blow and fight back, he'll take it.

The fight is quite even, for the first couple of minutes. Kylo Ren is obviously stronger and more experienced but he's injured.

But it doesn't take long for Derek to loose his footing and expose himself.

The lighsaber slashes at his back and his last thought is:

//No, not the jacket...//


End file.
